Teasing the Wolf
by alreynolds13
Summary: Sometimes all it takes is a little bit of incentive to get what you want…


_This is my contribution to bamby0304′s "Thirsty Thousand" challenge on Tumblr. My prompt was to use the phrase "Is that my shirt?" which I bolded when it appears in the story. Enjoy ;)_

 _0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0 – 0_

It was on a hot Friday afternoon that an underground water pipe had burst down the street, leaving all the buildings on your block dry as the Sahara. And, of course, you hadn't discovered this lovely fact until after getting home from a long day at work. You had been fantasizing about a cool shower to unwind for the weekend and had nearly cried with frustration when turning the shower handle only emitted a few loud thumps and dry hisses from the pipes. A call to the water company confirmed your fears, as you were told by an obviously flustered mechanic that they "hoped to have things back up and running by Sunday."

Making a split-second decision, you had grabbed your keys, got in your car, and driven across town to the flat of none other than Peter Hale.

Some may wonder why, out of all the members of Scott's pack, you had chosen the metaphorical Big Bad Wolf. First off, Peter's place was the closest in location to your apartment. Secondly, you had caught a glimpse of his shower the one time you had used his bathroom during a pack meeting a couple weeks ago, and it was the stuff dreams were made of. There was also a third reason, one you were less likely to freely admit...

You had the hots for Peter. Major hots. Touch yourself to thoughts of him naked kinda hots.

His appraisal was like a drug, and you were always itching for the next hit and resulting high that occurred every time he slid predatory eyes over you. His usually ice-cold gaze would ignite to sapphire flames, and you were certain that not only did he sense your lust, but that the attraction was reciprocated. Sadly, the moment never lasted long before he turned away. Distancing himself with a biting, dismissive comment, he'd break the moment and toss you back behind the frozen wall that he wrapped around himself like a security blanket. You had been debating for months how to chip away at him and unearth his wild side, how to make him lose control just long enough to unleash his desire on you. The thought of both his heated gaze juxtaposed by the coolness of his massive shower was a lethal combination, and you released a shaky breath when you arrived at his flat and knocked on the door.

A few moments later and you were locking eyes with the former alpha. If he was surprised to see you on his doorstep, he didn't show it. Cocking his hip against the door frame, he gave you a once over, taking in your grey pencil skirt, navy blouse, and sensible black heels. You tried not to shiver when his nostrils flared lightly, most likely picking up the aroma of sweat on your skin from the humid air. An eyebrow lifted in question when he saw the duffel bag over your shoulder, and you gave him a quick overview of your current dilemma.

"The water doesn't work in my apartment. Can I borrow your shower?"

You held your breath in anticipation, hoping he wouldn't just laugh and slam the door in your face. Instead, he looked at you intensely, seeming to deliberate his options for a long moment before opening the door further and gesturing you to enter. Giving a smile of thanks, you maneuvered past him and through the doorway. Your shoulder brushed against his broad, hard chest, sending tingles through your body.

Rather than stand there awkwardly and try to make small talk, you darted across his apartment and through the bedroom to his bathroom, trying your best not to stare at the king-sized bed that dominated the space. The same bed where Peter had probably given various women the best night of their lives.

Suddenly feeling overheated and in even more desperate need of a cool shower, you closed the bathroom door and pulled a towel and body wash out from your duffel bag before turning on the water. Piling your hair into a messy bun on top of your head so it wouldn't get wet, you stripped off your work clothes and stepped into the large shower.

The water pressure was just right, and you gave a small groan of pleasure as the soothing stream poured down over your bare skin, relaxing tense muscles and washing away the sweat and stress of the day. You didn't want to overstay your welcome and rack up his water bill, but still took your time soaping up your body and rinsing away the suds, letting your brain empty of all work-related thoughts and instead drift to images of Peter in this very spot, naked with eyes closed as he tilted his head back under the water. Tempting as it was to let your hand drift between your thighs, the last thing you needed was Peter's supernatural hearing to pick up your sighs and moans as you pleasured yourself in his bathroom. No, if there were orgasms to be had in this apartment, they better come from the man himself, rather than fantasizing about him while he was two rooms away.

Turning off the water, you dried off and reached for the shirt and gym shorts you had packed. However, you paused as a flash of inspiration hit. Maybe it was the steam fogging up your brain and relaxing your inhibitions, but you suddenly wanted to push the boundaries of your interactions with Peter. For once in your life you wanted to take the initiative, rather than sit back and wait in vain for him to make a move.

Wrapping the fluffy towel around your torso, you quietly opened the bathroom door to make sure the coast was clear before entering his bedroom. A clink of dishes told you he was in the kitchen, so you walked over to his armoire and delicately opened the top drawer.

 _Shit, those are socks. Not what I want._

Closing it with a soft click, you went one drawer down, a smile curving your lips as you struck gold in the form of folded button-down shirts. Picking up a light blue one that was made of some fancy Egyptian cotton, you ran the soft fabric between your fingers and imagined it draped over Peter's powerful chest and shoulders. Shrugging off the towel, you unfolded the shirt and slipped it up over your head, undoing the first few buttons so that it showcased the top curves of your breasts and some tantalizing cleavage. The hem ended at mid-thigh, and you debated for a few seconds before deciding to forego shorts or panties, since you'd quickly find out if this was a good idea or if you should immediately abort mission and find your own clothing.

Heading back into the bathroom to fold the towel and place it on the counter beside the sink, you looked in the mirror. Taking your hair out of the bun and shaking your head so that the long locks spread out over your back and shoulders, you gave an internal pep talk. _You can do this, what's the worst that could happen?_

Well, Peter could be pissed at your presumptuousness, demanding that you put your own clothes back on and leave immediately. Which would subsequently cause an inability to ever meet his gaze again and a desire to melt through the floor from embarrassment every time you were forced to see him at future pack meetings.

But no pressure or anything...

With a deep breath, you exited the bathroom and passed through the bedroom. The living room was empty, meaning he was still in the kitchen. Trying to look casual and calm despite the pounding of your heart, you walked into the kitchen with head held high.

The delicious smell of fresh caffeine drifted from the coffee maker on the counter. Peter was sitting at the little dining table, drinking from a mug and flipping through some car magazine. He glanced up in your direction as a quick greeting before looking back down at the magazine. Not even a second later you saw every muscle in his body freeze as he ever so slowly lifted his gaze again. It took some real effort not to grin at the dumbfounded look on his face as he took in your attire, or lack thereof.

Clearing his throat, he asked in a voice that was huskier than usual, **"Is that my shirt?"**

Afraid that you'd say something incredibly stupid, you ignored his question and padded across the tiles. Reaching up to open a cabinet and look for another coffee mug, you were well aware that the shirt lifted up the back of your thighs, inches away from showing your bare ass.

You had just grabbed a mug and closed the cabinet when you felt a warm, hard body press up against the back of you. Holy shit, you hadn't even heard him move.

His breath ruffled the tendril of hair over your ear, and his voice raised goosebumps on the back of your neck. "You're playing a dangerous game, little one." With that, he pressed forward, causing a very sizable erection to press into your ass.

 _Oh shit!_ You had wanted to get his attention, to stoke his desire. Well, you'd _massively_ succeeded...pun intended. Now, the question was what you were going to do about it.

Setting the mug down with shaky hands, you didn't dare look back over your shoulder at him. If you saw his face right now, saw desire reflected in his eyes, you'd melt into a puddle on the floor. Before you could even brace your hands on the countertop to help steady your nerves, Peter reached around your body and grabbed your wrists, pinning them high above your head against the cabinets. The entire length of his body was pressed into yours, his voice rough as he whispered in your ear, "Don't you know that it isn't nice to tease the animals?"

Letting instinct take over, you pushed your hips back and moved them back and forth slightly, grinding against him in a way that caused a small grunt to come from his throat.

"Who says I'm only teasing?" You were surprised at how low and sultry your voice sounded.

Those words did the trick. With a low command of, "Don't move," he released your wrists and dropped his large hands to grip your hips. Obediently keeping your own hands pressed to the cabinets, you couldn't help the whimper that escaped your panting, parted lips as he trailed calloused palms down the outer sides of your bare thighs before sliding them up under the hem of the shirt. He paused in shock at the discovery that you weren't wearing anything underneath, a strangled growl your only warning before he spun you around and crashed his lips down onto your own.

He left no doubt as to who was in charge, his teeth nipping your lower lip before his tongue thrust past your lips and staked its claim. You felt as though you couldn't breathe, both his kisses and the feel of him pressing you into the counter making you dizzy with desire. You were burning up, and if he didn't get his cock inside you soon, you might go up in flames. Your hands came down to his shoulders, one trailing up the back of his neck into soft, dark hair. The sensation of your nails scratching lightly at his scalp made him release a primal sound that shot lightning from your fingertips clear down to your toes.

"Please," you whimpered into his mouth.

"Please what?" he purred, mouth moving down over your chin and biting at the underside of your jaw before latching onto the side of your neck in a way that made you see stars.

"Oh god," you exhaled with a soft moan. "Please, fuck me, Peter!"

Your words seemed to release the last thread on his control, as he gave a snarl before grabbing the hem of the shirt and whipping it up over your head, leaving you completely naked. His eyes flashed supernatural cerulean as he took in your heaving breasts, the dip of your waist, the trembling thighs pressing together in an attempt to ease the ache between them.

Pulling off his own shirt, you barely had time to appreciate the rippling, bulging muscles of his arms and chest before he placed his hands behind your thighs and lifted you off the floor. Your body reacted instinctively, legs wrapping around his waist and arms around his neck, as he claimed your mouth in another heated kiss while carrying you out of the kitchen and across the apartment.

Your back hit the soft mattress as he pinned you down on his bed, hands running down over your body and mapping every curve. You arched into him when his palms cupped your breasts, strong fingers rolling your nipples until they were so hard they ached. When his mouth followed a few seconds later, you let out a cry of pleasure as he licked and sucked the sensitive tips while sliding one hand down between your thighs.

He ran a finger along your slit, dipping in lightly and groaning at how wet you were for him. Gently sliding one, then two, then three fingers inside of you, he started up a steady rhythm, his mouth still at your breasts. He continued to fuck you with his thick digits until you were writhing beneath him and pleading wordlessly for more.

You felt the rumble of his chuckle as he kissed his way back up your throat and whispered in your ear, "You ready for me, sweetheart?"

A whine and welcoming spread of your thighs was the only response you were capable of at the moment, and you watched with passion-glazed eyes as Peter shoved his pants and underwear down his muscular thighs. You'd have found it humorous when he gave a frustrated kick to rid himself of the garments when they got stuck on his foot, but you were too focused on the deliciously thick and desire-darkened cock that was now pointed in your direction.

You gave a squeal when strong hands flipped you over on your stomach before pulling you up onto your hands and knees. Surprise quickly dissolved back into need when he pressed warm hips up against your ass and slid his dick between your thighs. He rubbed the length up and down your pussy, bathing himself in the wetness until his cock was covered. Gripping the bedspread with white-knuckled fists, your head fell forward with a yell when he lined himself up to your heat and entered with one long thrust. The slight burn as your walls stretched around him made you feel alive, every nerve ending on high alert so that you felt him all through your body, filling more than just your cunt.

"Fuck, yes!" you praised when he pulled back slowly only to then slam forward so that hard that his balls bounced off your clit with a slap.

Giving a growl in response, he did it again, his thrusts rough and powerful and exactly what you needed. It wasn't more than a few minutes before you felt muscles tense up then release as the orgasm hit you, causing you to moan and tremble. Peter swore as you contracted around him, continuing to pound you through the waves of pleasure until your over-sensitized flesh couldn't take anymore. You tried to crawl forward, tried to get a bit of space to breathe and let your body settle.

Peter was having none of it, his hands pulling you back as he continued his thrusts. Your arms gave out and you fell to your elbows on the bed, crying out with each thrust as the intense pleasure-pain made your toes curl and eyes flutter closed.

"You're going to come for me again," he said through clenched teeth, obviously struggling to hold off his own orgasm.

Shaking your head back and forth with a sob, you felt overwhelmed by the sensations and were certain that there was no way your body could survive another explosive orgasm.

"Don't you shake your head at me, little one. You _will_ ," he growled.

Suddenly your upper body was pulled up and back, so that both of you were on your knees, chest to back. One strong forearm locked around the front of your neck while his free hand trailed down your body, tweaking your nipples roughly before delving lower to find your clit.

Black spots clouded the edge of your vision as he rubbed fast circles which, coupled with his hard thrusts, pushed your body back up to the edge. You were babbling incoherently, both of you grunting like animals as the wet sounds of your fucking filled the room.

"Come...I'm gonna...fuck!" you screamed as an even more powerful orgasm crashed over you, causing you to convulse against his hold. He gave his own cry as your pussy milked the orgasm out of him. Sharp teeth sunk into your shoulder and the arm around your neck tightened to hold you in place, hips twitching as he filled you with hot cum. Both of you collapsed forward into the mattress, and you welcomed Peter's heavy weight pinning you down, not yet wanting to break contact and shatter the euphoric moment.

When your bodies had stopped quivering with aftershocks, he gently pulled out and rolled over onto his back beside you on the bed. You both stared up at the ceiling, matching satisfied grins on your faces. You couldn't believe your plan to seduce him had been so effective, and that the reality of fucking Peter Hale had been even better than the fantasy.

"You should steal my shirts more often; you look way better in 'em than I do," he husked, still a little winded.

You laughed at his teasing and turned your head to make eye contact with him before saucily replying, "I'll do that. Especially since _you_ look better without them."

A sexy glint lit up his gaze. "Is that so?" he asked with a playful growl, grabbing you by the waist and pulling until you were splayed on top of him, thighs straddling his hips. "And how long will you also be stealing my shower?"

Tracing lazy patterns across the hard planes of his chest, you replied, "They're supposedly fixing everything by Sunday." Glancing up at him from underneath your lashes, you added, "Does this mean I can use yours until then?"

He reached down to palm your ass and pressed his hips up into you. Eyes widened with surprise when you realized his cock was already starting to get hard again. "I think we can arrange that, but only on one condition."

"What's that?" you asked with a soft moan, grinding down against him and thinking that he could ask for just about anything right now and you'd readily agree.

He flashed sharp white teeth in a smirk that caused heat to pool between your thighs. "Next time you're in there, I get to join you."

"Deal," you sighed. That was your last intelligent response for a long time, as Peter flipped you back over onto the mattress and proceeded to use his mouth and body to give you the best night of your life.


End file.
